In the prior art exerciser devices are known which use pedal boards pressed against the pull of strings such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,529.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein handles, resiliently held pedal and a back brace are so related that a person simultaneously bearing against said elements inevitably exercises the lower muscles of his back.